Большие числа Дирака
Большие числа Дирака (БЧД) относится к наблюдениям Поля Дирака в 1937 году касательно отношения размеров Вселенной (мегамир) к размерам элементарных частиц (микромир), а также отношений сил различных масштабов. Эти отношения формируют очень большие безразмерные числа: около 40-ка порядков величины. Согласно гипотезе Дирака, современная эквивалентность этих отношений является не простым совпадением, а обусловлено космологическими свойствами Вселенной с необычными свойствами (не исключается зависимость физических фундаментальных постоянных от времени). Краткая история Поль Дирак предложил большие числа в 1938 году. Эти магические числа привлекали большое внимание физиков и нумерологов на протяжении многих десятилетий, но до сих пор «красивая теория» так и не была создана. Наиболее полное изложение проблемы предложено в работах В.Шеми-Заде (2002) и Р.МакФерсона (2008). Все фундаментальные физические константы, использованные ниже взяты из CODATA 2005. Популярные значения чисел Дирака Сегодня мы имеем достаточно много примеров для представления чисел Дирака, в том числе и отличных от 40-го порядка. Например, силовое большое число Дирака (отношение кулоновской силы к силе тяготения): : N_{DF} = \frac{\epsilon_G}{\epsilon_E}\cdot (\frac{e}{m_N})^2 = 4.1656677\cdot 10^{42}, \ где \epsilon_E = 8.854187817\cdot 10^{-12} F/m - электрическая константа, \epsilon_G = \frac{1}{4\pi G} = 1.192315\cdot 10^9 kg\cdot s^2/m^3 - гравитационная электро-подобная константа и G гравитационная константа. Радиусное большое число Дирака (отношение радиуса Вселенной к электронному радиусу): : N_{DR} = \frac{R_U}{r_0} = \frac{c}{r_0H_0} = 4.385303\cdot 10^{40}, \ где R_U = c/H_0 - радиус Вселенной, c - скорость света, H_0 = 2,54\cdot 10^{-18} - постоянная Хаббла, r_0 = \frac{\alpha_E\lambda_0}{2\pi} - классический радиус электрона, \lambda_0 = \frac{h}{m_Nc} - комптоновская длина волны электрона, h - постоянная Планка, m_N - масса электрона, и \alpha_E = \frac{e^2}{2hc\epsilon_E} - силовая константа масштаба Стони (или постоянная тонкой структуры). Массовое большое число Дирака (отношение массы Вселенной к массе электрона): : N_{DM} = \sqrt{\frac{M_U}{m_N}} = 4.274080\cdot 10^{41}, \ where M_U = \frac{c^3}{GH_0} = 1.66408\cdot 10^{53} kg - масса Вселенной. Большое число Дирака масштаба Планка (отношение радиуса Вселенной к длине Планка), впервые предложенное J. Casado: : N_{DP} = \frac{R_U}{l_P} = \frac{c}{l_PH_0} = 0.73\cdot 10^{61}, \ где l_P = \sqrt{\frac{\hbar G}{c^3}} = 1.616\cdot 10^{-35} - планковская длина. Энергетическое большое число Дирака (отношение энергии Вселенной к «нулевой энергии», связанной с наименьшей массой), предложенное J. Casado: : N_{DW} = \frac{M_Uc^2}{\hbar H_0} = \frac{GM_U^2}{\hbar c} = 5.332\cdot 10^{121} \ где \hbar H_0 - минимальная масса во Вселенной, или «нулевая энергия». Наиболее приемлемое большое число Дирака Е.Теллер (1948) предложил следующее большое число, учитывающее постоянную тонкой структуры: : \gamma_T = exp{\frac{1}{\alpha_S}} = 3.2657146520\cdot 10^{59} \ \alpha_S = 7.2973525680\cdot 10^{-3} - силовая постоянная Масштаб Стони (или постоянная тонкой структуры). Через это большое число просто выразить общую массу Вселенной: : M_U = \gamma_Sm_S, \ m_S = 1.8592225\cdot 10^{-9} - масса Стони, а : \gamma_S = \frac{2}{\alpha_S}\cdot \gamma_T = 8.9504094\cdot 10^{61} \ Наиболее приемлемое большое число Дирака, приведенное к масштабу Стони. Очевидно, что это число не вытекает из какой-то теории. Поэтому его значение может быть представлено другими путями. Например, можно подать еще три значения главного числа Дирака в виде: : \gamma_{S2} = \frac{\alpha_S^{1/2}}{8}\cdot (\frac{\alpha_S}{\alpha_N})^{3/2}= 9.0786153\cdot 10^{61}, \ где \alpha_N = 1.7517846\cdot 10^{-45} - силовая константа Природного масштаба. : \gamma_{S3} = \frac{16\pi^2}{5\alpha_S\alpha_W\alpha_N}\sqrt{\frac{\alpha_S}{\alpha_W}} = 8.944876\cdot 10^{61}, \ где \alpha_W = 1.7723167227\cdot 10^{-10} - силовая константа слабого масштаба Планка. : \gamma_{S4} = \sqrt{\frac{2\alpha_S^5}{\alpha_N^3}} = 8.7742\cdot 10^{61} \ Фундаментальные параметры Вселенной Константа Хаббла: : H_U = \frac{\omega_S}{\alpha_S\gamma_S} = 2.425992\cdot 10^{-18} \ rad/s, где \omega_S = 5.04368125\cdot 10^{41} - угловая частота масштаба Стони. Радиус Вселенной: : R_U = \frac{c}{H_U} = \alpha_S\gamma_Sl_S = 1.235752\cdot 10^{26} m. Энергия Вселенной: : W_U = M_Uc^2 = 1.4956\cdot 10^{70} J. Минимальная масса Вселенной: : m_{Umin} = \frac{\hbar H_U}{c^2} = \frac{m_S}{\alpha_S\gamma_S} = 2.84658\cdot 10^{-69} kg. Температура реликтового излучения: : T_R = \frac{2T_S}{\sqrt{\gamma_S}} = 2.55857 K, где T_S = 1.2102888\cdot 10^{31} K – температура масштаба Стони. Энтропия Вселенной: : S_U = k_B(\frac{R_U}{l_S})^2 = k_B\alpha_S^2\gamma_S^2 = 5.889795\cdot 10^{96} \ J/K. Масштабные модели Вселенной В общем случае существует два подхода к моделированию Вселенной. Первый рассматривает равномерное распределение массы внутри объема (трехмерный случай), а второй рассматривает равномерное распределение массы по поверхности Вселенной (двумерный случай). Распределение массы в объеме Рассмотрим случай когда масса Вселенной M_U распределена равномерно по объему Вселенной: : V_U = \frac{4}{3}\pi R_U^3. \ а минимальная масса m_{Umin} может быть распределена на малом объеме: : v_{min} = \frac{4}{3}\pi l_S^2\alpha_S^2\gamma_S = 1.35217\cdot 10^{-43} m^3 \ Поскольку этот объем может быть предсмтавлен в виде v_{min} = \frac{4}{3}\pi r_{min}^3 , поэтому минимальный радиус будет иметь вид: : r_{min} = l_S(\alpha_S^2\gamma_S)^{1/3} = 3.18406\cdot 10^{-15} \ m. Следует отметить, что это значение весьма близко к величине классического радиуса электрона: : r_0 = \frac{\alpha_S\lambda_0}{2\pi} = 2.817937626\cdot 10^{-15} m. Распределение массы на поверхности Рассмотрим случай когда масса Вселенной M_U распределена равномерно по поверхности Вселенной: : S_U = 4\pi R_U^2. \ а минимальная масса m_{Umin} может быть распределена на малой поверхности: : s_{min} = 4\pi r_{min}^2. \ Тогда радиус минимальной поверхности будет: : r_{min} = \frac{R_U}{\gamma_S\sqrt{\alpha_S}} = \sqrt{\alpha_S}l_S = l_P = \frac{\hbar}{m_Pc} = 1.61624\cdot 10^{-35} \ m Необходимо отметить, что здесь мы имеем точное значение минимального радиуса, равного длине Планка! Таким образом, резонаторная модель Вселенной (с «вечными коблебаниями») является наиболее естественной для нашей Вселенной. Смотри также * Квантовый гравитационный резонатор * Квантовый зарядовый осциллятор Литература * P.A.M. Dirac (1938). A New Basis for Cosmology. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, vol. A165, N921, pp.199–208. DOI:10.1098/rspa.1938.0053 * P.A.M. Dirac (1937). The Cosmological Constants. Nature, vol. 139 p.323. DOI:10.1038/139323a0 * P.A.M. Dirac (1974). Cosmological Models and the Large Numbers Hypothesis. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, vol. A338, N1615 pp.439–446. DOI:10.1098/rspa.1974.0095 * E. Teller (1948). On the change of physical constants. Physical Review, vol.73 pp.801–802. DOI:10.1103/PhysRev.73.801 * G. GAMOW (1967). DOES GRAVITY CHANGE WITH TIME? NATIONAL ACADEMY OF SCIENCES, vol.57, N2, pp.187-193. * Saibal Ray, Utpal Mukhopadhyay, Partha Pratim Ghosh (2007). Large Number Hypothesis. arxiv: gr-qc/0705.1836v * J. Casado (2004). Connecting Quantum and Cosmic Scales by a Decreasing-Light-Speed Model. arxiv:astro-ph/0404130 astro-ph. * H. GENREITH (1999). The Large Numbers Hypothesis: Outline of a self-similar quantum-cosmological Model. arxiv: gr-qc/9909009v1 * Rainer W. Kuhne (1999). Time-Varying Fine-Structure Constant Requires Cosmological Constant, arxiv: astro-ph/9908356v1 * S. Funkhouser (2006). A New Large Number Coincidence and a Scaling Law for the Cosmological Constant. arxiv:physics/0611115 physics.gen-ph. * V. E. Shemi-Zadah (2002). Coincidence of Large Numbers, exact value of cosmological parameters and their analytical representation. arxiv: gr-qc/0206084 * Ross A. McPherson (2008). The Numbers Universe: An Outline of the Dirac/Eddington Numbers as Scaling Factors for Fractal, Black Hole Universes, EJTP 5, No. 18, pp.81–94 Внешние ссылки *Saibal Ray, Utpal Mukhopadhyay, Partha Pratim Ghosh: Large Number Hypothesis: A Review *Robert Matthews: Dirac's coincidences sixty years on *L. Nottale: Mach's Principle, Dirac's Large Numbers and the Cosmological Constant Problem *V.E. Shemi-Zadah: Coincidence of Large Numbers, exact value of cosmological parameters and their analytical representation *H. Genreith: The Large Numbers Hypothesis: Outline of a self-similar quantum cosmological Model *Cheng-Gang Shao, Jianyong Shen, Bin Wang: Dirac Cosmology and the Acceleration of the Contemporary Universe *Audio of Dirac talking about the large numbers hypothesis *gr-qc/0111034 Guillermo A. Mena Marugan, Saulo Carneiro: Holography and the large number hypothesis *The Mysterious Eddington-Dirac Number *Rainer W. Kuhne: Time-varying fine-structure constant requires cosmological constant *A. Unzicker: A Look at the Abandoned Contributions to Cosmology of Dirac, Sciama and Dicke (arxiv:0708.3518) Категория:Космология